Guilty Attractions
by Phantomhive07
Summary: Shirley and Lucchini have a pretty close relationship. But what if one of the girls start to feel more for the other? Shirley battles with her newly arisen feelings for the younger girl, can she hold back her temptations and do whats right? Or will she loose control of her own feelings? Rated T for now. Other pairings Sanya X Eila,Mio X Minna,Yoshika X Lynette,Barkhorn X Hartmann
1. Chapter 1

Guilty Attractions Introduction

It was just a normal day in the hanger with Shirley and Lucchini in their usual places. Shirley was by her striker while Lucchini was sleeping on one of the beams above her. But there was one major difference today, Shirley wasn't tinkering with her striker today. As a matter of fact her eyes weren't even on her striker. They've been focused on something else for quite a while now. They were on Lucchini.

The past few weeks Shirley noticed herself watching and looking at the younger more and more… and in a different way too. Shirley's eyes scanned over the younger girl's body. She watched her sleeping, her chest rise and fall steadily. Her hand lazily hanging down from each sides of the beams. Her face flushed as her gaze traveled down even lower.

'NO!' she thought to herself and flung her body around so that she was facing her striker again. She felt disgusted with herself, Lucchini trusted her so much, looked up to her and not to mention that she was 17 and Lucchini was only 15. She held her head down in shame.

"Shirley!"

Shirley jumped and nearly made her striker topple over.

"Lunch is ready come and eat, grab Lucchini while you're at it to!" Yoshika yelled before disappearing back into the doorway before she could respond back. Shirley sighed. She thought someone caught her staring at Lucchini. Who knows what kinds of faces she was making when she was looking at the younger girl. Shirley looked up at Lucchini who was still astonishingly asleep after all that yelling. Shirley began to call out for Lucchini then stopped. Even talking to the girl made her feel awkward and uncomfortable. "Disgusting" She whispered aloud to herself and turned her gaze downcast. "Shirleyy~" Lucchini yawned, finally waking up from her what seemed to be eternal nap. She stretched her arms and legs like a cat would upon waking up from one of their cat-naps. Shirley froze. Had Lucchini heard her? After all the noise that went on in the hangar her whisper woke her up?! She looked up cautiously. "Y-Yeah?" She said hesitantly. "CATCH MEEE!~" Lucchini jumped from the metal beam with her arms spread open trustingly with a cheeky grin.

"LUCCHINI!" Shirley yelled out as she ran forward to catch the falling girl. Shirley dove and slid forward successfully catching the younger girl. But tripping in the process.

The position they were left in didn't help Shirley's little dilemma either. The younger girl was laying on top of her in between her spread legs, she could feel the younger girls knee pressing up roughly into her precious spot. Her face pressed into the older girls giant bust. Because Shirley was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear, She could feel the girls warm breath tickling her exposed skin, and she could feel more of the girl because of the lack of clothing. She clasped her hand over mouth trying to stifle a moan that threatened to come out once Lucchini started to move around rubbing into her groin area even more then she was before.

Hearing the sound Lucchini looked up worriedly "Shirley are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" She asked alarmed.

"N-no!" Shirley sat up abruptly, her face reddening as she realized Lucchini heard her moan. Lucchini now sitting up between her legs looked up at her suspiciously " But you made a, 'Aaahh' sound?" Imitating Shirley's moan. Oh god, was she doing this on purpose? She felt the heat building up between her legs as she heard the younger girl moan. Now completely flustered, She turned her head away swiftly avoiding Lucchini's gaze. "Oiiii, you to love birds coming?~" Eila called out witnessing everything that took place.

"E-Everyone one was worried since you two are usually the first ones at the table to eat." Sanya chimed in shyly. Shirley stood up immediately and rushed past Eila and Sanya, but giving Eila a quick glare for her comment as she swiftly moved past them.

"What was that about?" Eila mumbled

"Love birds?" Lucchini said tilting her head confused by the statement and the quick departure of the orange head.

Eila sighed. "She's just as innocent and thick-headed as a certain someone I know" She whispered under her breath as she glanced at Sanya.

"Hmm?" Sanya hummed questioningly looking at her with innocent eyes.

"N-Nothing, let's go Sanya before that Liberion eats all our food!" Eila said quickly changing the subject and grabbing the white hair girl's hand. The two quickly disappeared back into the door they had first emerged from leaving the Romanian girl in the hangar by herself.

"Love Birds?" She repeated to herself as she stood up slowly.

"Oh whatever! I just want food!~" Lucchini yelled excitedly and exited through the same doors as the three others did moments ago.

* * *

Authors note: What do you guys think? There's barely any Lucchini X Shirley fanfics and I thought I would add one to the small group. Lucchini is actually 13 in the anime but I made her 15 just so it wouldn't be as bad. Please review I appreciate any kind of advice or just your thoughts on the story it motivates me to keep writing as well!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! What took so long? Is everything alright" Yoshika asked as Shirley took a seat at the table, soon followed by Eila and Sanya.

"Y-yup!" She answered quickly and shoved a fork full of potato in her mouth. "I was just got carried away while I was tinkering with my striker." She said trying to clear up the suspicion.

"But when we got there you weren't-" Eila began, but was interrupted when Lucchini barged into the room quite enthusiastically, frolicking to her seat next to the orange head witch.

"Wowww!~" Lucchini purred, looking at the food admirably. "This looks awesome Yoshika!"

"Hahaha, Thanks Lucchini! But Lynette did most of the work." Yoshika replied blushing and rubbing the back of her head. "All I did was cut the ingredients though" Lynette replied softly.

"Either way you girls make quite a team!" Major Sakamoto cut in " Since I've always been concentrating on training, I never really got the time to learn how to prepare a dish like this, the most I can do is make rice. Hahahaha~" Sakamoto said while giving one of her trademark laughs.

"I don't know if that's something to be proud of." Barkhorn whispered, which in turn rewarded her, a nudge and a scary glare from Minna.

Shirley couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the karsland soldier who just stared at her food intently with a terrified look.

Her mind traveled to the younger girl once again, not surprisingly. She glanced over to the younger, who was happily eating her meal, and couldn't help but smile. She really truly loved the girl. It wasn't just physical attraction or sexual attraction. She loved everything about the younger girl, and she would do anything for her. Just being around the younger girl brought her unimaginable happiness.

But she hated the other feelings that came with it. The feeling of wanting, or rather needing every part of the Romanian girl.

"oiii, If you keep staring at her like that you might start drooling Shirley." Hartmann yawned.

"W-what?! I wasn't staring!" Shirley jumped up from her chair blushing furiously.

Hartmann simply arched an eyebrow questioningly, and gave her a smirk as if she knew exactly what was going.

"Shirley? Are you alright, your face is all red." Lucchini asked worriedly pressing her hand against the witches forehead. Which in response got an amazing shade of red emanating from the older girl's face.

"I-IT-There's Noth-" Before Shirley could finish mumbling her sentence thought the neuroi alarm sounded.

Minna jumped up from her chair and quickly began giving out orders.

"There appears to be two different neuroi both heading in different directions. So will have to have two groups of witches each consisting of 5 witches to intercept each one. The first group that will attack the neuroi heading North-East will be. Mio, Yoshika, Lynette, Perrine, and Hartmann with Mio being this squads leader. While the second team intercepting the faster neuroi going North-West will be Shirley, Barkhorn, Eila, Lucchini, and Sanya and Shirley with Barkhorn leading. I'll stay here and keep you guys updated. Understood?

"Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison and took off for the hangar.

* * *

Now all in the sky the witches separated and took off to their ordered locations.

"Something feels weird about this." Shirley whispered to herself as she scanned the sky for the soon up-coming neuroi.

"Lucchini, stay close to me alright." Shirley said looking back at the Romanian.

"K!" She replied cheerily speeding up so she could keep up with the Liberion.

Eila flew towards Shirley. "You have a weird feeling to?" Eila asked trying to keep her voice low to not startle the other witches.

"Yeah.." Shirley replied glaring into the distance. "Something just doesn't feel right."

Eila started to decrease her speed until she was now beside Sanya again, and pulled out one of her Tarot cards.

"Death, huh." She whispered looking at the tarot card in her hand representing death and disaster.

"What's wrong?" Sanya asked softly. Watching the suomus worriedly from the side noticing the worried expression she wore.

"I-Its nothing!" She shoved the card back into her pocket. "But, you should stick close to me to." Eila said gliding closer over to Sanya and giving her a serious stare.

"A-alright." She replied a little surprised by the quick change of personality of the usually outgoing and at times mischievous girl.

"There it is!" Barkhorn yelled as the fast moving Neuroi finally came into view.

"It's gigantic!" Lucchini yelled out in awe.

The size of it at least two times larger than a regular neuroi.

* * *

Major Sakamoto lifted up her eye patch and scanned the horizon. "I still don't see anything."

"That's strange. We should have intercepted it by now." Perrine stated also keeping a look-out.

"Maybe, Minna's calculations were incorrect about the direction it was going?" Yoshika proposed.

"Or it could have changed directions." Lynette added in.

"No, I really doubt that. And from what we saw on the radar, this Neuroi we're dealing with can only move in straight lines." Major Sakamoto answered quickly dismissing those ideas.

"It would have been a lot more helpful if our transmission with base didn't go out as well." Mio Said frowning as she tapped the ear-piece in her ear. 'First the neuroi vanishes and now the transmission with base is lost'

"Im hungry~" Hartmann complained flapping her arms around dramatically trying to get her point across. "If Trude was here she would have gave me more chocolate" She added under her breath.

The major sighed. "Maybe we should head meet back up with the other squad."

"Captain Barkhorn, what is the situation on your end?" Mio said into the earpiece.

…..

"Barkhorn? Shirley? Does anyone copy?" Mio said trying again to make contact with the other witches.

"So we didn't just loose connection with base. But also with the other squad." Sakamoto frowned. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Major! Over there! It appears to be the neuroi we've been searching for." Perrine said grabbing the attention of the confused witch.

"Nice eye's Perrine! Everyone commence attack and draw its attention while I look for the core!" Sakamoto yelled.

"Greattt" Hartmann responded flying lazily with no particular interest towards the neuroi.

"Right!" Responded the more motivated and energetic witches.

The four witches all zoomed toward the neuroi quickly drawing its attention away from the major.

"Tonnerre!" Perrine called out her famous magical ability sending a shockwave of electricity toward the neuroi which seemed to take almost no damage at all from her attack.

"Sturm!" Hartmann, quickly following Perrine's lead. Creating a gust of wind around her as she span and went right through the wing of the neuroi. And to no surprise of any of the witches it completely regenerated in seconds.

They continued their attacks for about another minute while the Major continued to look for the core but could not find a single trace of it.

"Everyone stop!" The major called out.

"I cannot locate the core anywhere. And it's pretty safe to assume that it's not here."

"Also if you guys noticed this thing, hasn't even shot one laser at us yet." Hartmann said nonchalantly.

"Y-Your right! I just realized that!" Yoshika said surprised.

Perrine sighed "your so clueless aren't you Yoshika. You've been so caught up in shooting, you haven't even realized the enemy wasn't even fighting back?"

Yoshika rubbed the back of her head and laughed "Sorry. Sorry I just got carried away."

"This is no laughing matter." Major Sakamoto interrupted. "The others are in danger!"

Now completely serious Hartmann flew up to Sakamoto "Are you saying Trude's in trouble?" she asked worriedly.

"We have every reason to believe so, this neuroi was obviously a decoy." Mio said seriously.

"We have to catch up to them right now!" Hartmann said taking off into the direction of the other squadron and was quickly followed by the four other witches.

* * *

"All right listen up!" Barkhorn commanded "Since this thing is so damn big we'll break apart into teams and hit it in different locations. Sanya and Eila you get the rear. Lucchini and Shirley you get the front, and I'll hit it from bellow! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" everyone responded and took off to their directed location.

With all of their teamwork they slowly started to chip away at the neuroi until the core was finally revealed.

"Sanya, it's all yours!" Barkhorn called out to her.

"Right!" Sanya said and blasted her Fliegerhammer rocket launcher straight at the core successfully destroying it.

They all watched as the ginormous neuroi started to slowly crumble away into tiny fragments.

"Nice job Sanya!" Lucchini called out happily giving her a thumbs up.

Eila watched as the Fragments started to slowly fade away and pulled out her tarot card once more. "Does that mean something bad is going to happen to the other squad intercepting the other neuroi" She whispered frowning.

But her question was soon answered when a much smaller neuroi emerged from the water right below them and shot a laser directly at the unsuspecting Romanian girl.

"Lucchini watch out!" Shirley yelled frantically. Flying as fast as she could at the other girl. 'Dammit im not going fast enough!' Shirley grinded her teeth together.

"I have to go faster! Dammit I have to go **FASTER**!" Shirley cried out desperately. As if answering her call for help. Her striker engines started to spin at an incredible speed shooting her across the sky like a rocket.

Shirley pushed the Romanian girl. But Just as she done so she felt an excruciating pain run up and down her chest. And the warmth of blood soaking her uniform. 'Just in time' was her last thoughts before she completlely blacked out.

The four Watched in shock as the Liberion chest was pierced by the neuroi's beam and blood was thrown into the air.

"SHIRLEY!" Lucchini yelled tears spilling out from the corners of her eyes.

Sanya and Eila immediately flew over to catch the falling Liberion girl.

But Lucchini stayed completely still. The tears still obviously running down her cheeks until she looked up at the neuroi who shot the girl she was the closest to, with a cold emotionless glare, The even made Barkhorn cringe.

"You're going to pay." She whispered in a cold voice. "Im going to make sure there's **nothing** left of you!"

* * *

Well what do you guys think I hope I didn't bore you to death with the neuroi scenes XD Sorry it took a while but I hope you guys enjoy! :D


End file.
